The Firey Showmare
by Absol24
Summary: Rarity receives a letter, which holds great promise for the future as it tells of an old friend of her's visiting PonyVille. Our main character will try her best to fit in, and she does a pretty good job of it. For a while, at least. When Princess Celestia bans our hero from using her special talent, a fight begins to brew. One of legend. One of bravery. One of FIRE.
1. The Beginning

"Oh my word!" Rarity yells, just as she fell backward in bliss. "What's wrong Rarity?" A concerned Twilight Sparkle asks. Not minutes before, the two ponies had been in Rarity's boutique, enjoying a small tea party. A mail pony had knocked on the door, and Rarity got up to answer. She received a letter, with "An Old Friend" written on top. The mail pony bid her farewell and left, just as Rarity was beginning to open the letter with her magic. "Dear Rarity, ever since princess Luna returned I've been having trouble staying afloat. The princess has taken full control over the night again, and I'm certain to lose my job. It's been a long time since we've chatted, and I was hoping to visit you, now that I've... you know... got some 'free time' to spend. I'll be in Ponyville soon. I simply cannot wait to catch up! Your old freind, CosmicFire." This brings us to the present. "Mmhmhmhm!" Rarity mumbles happily, rolling around on the floor as if in hysterics. "Rarity! Should I call the nurse ponies?" Twilight asks, using her magic to put the letter on the table. Rarity composes herself and stands, clearing her throat a little. "No darling, I was just... having one of my moments, as you know." Twilight looks skeptical of Rarity and asks, "Well then Rarity, what's so important that you have to roll around on the floor?" Rarity blushes slightly, before explaining as follows: "Well Twilight, I've just gotten a letter from on old friend of mine. We met as fillies in Canterlot, and we used to write letters to each other after that. My friend's name is CosmicFire, she was a pegasus with certain... magical qualities. She used her talents to amaze ponies in magic shows and such. When she got older, princess Celestia hired her to create the comets in the night sky, as the princess herself was busy with other things. But... since Luna has returned it appears she can no longer keep her position. Regardless, she is famous amongst royalty now, and is coming to visit! Not only do I get to catch up with an old friend, but this could bring a lot of business to my boutique!" Rarity spoke in more of a fast, excited matter and Twilight listened quietly through the whole speech. "Wow, she sounds like a great pony. I would love to meet her, and I'm sure the other's will too." Twilight states, a slight smile on her face. "Oh that would be lovely! Why not go talk to Pinkie Pie about a party? Make sure she doesn't go overboard though. I've got dresses to make!" Rarity says happily, while trotting up the stairs into her sewing room.


	2. CosmicFire's Welcoming

It had been two weeks since Rarity had received the letter from CosmicFire, and the main six were gathered around a wooden platform in the plaza. Pinkie Pie had set out tables with all sorts of party favors, cakes, and salty snacks. Fluttershy was chatting quietly with an energetic Rainbow Dash, who seemed glad to meet a famous pegasus, while Twilight Sparkle and Rarity were still discussing how the party would be. Applejack and Pinkie Pie hadn't yet finished some of the desserts, and were happily jotting on frosting to a few cupcakes. The whistle of the train blew in the distance, and everypony watched eagerly as it slowed to a stop at the train station. Several ponies got out, and then out stepped a black pony, about the size and shape of Luna. She had a long black mane that draped down and curled softly at the tips. A single light blue stripe starts just behind the ear in her mane, and gradually increases in size as it reaches the bottom of her hair. Her tail was black, with the single light blue strip as well. Her eyes were of the same light blue, and sparkled brightly. Her wings seemed over sized, and had a comet cutie mark. The most interesting however, was her silver necklace. It had a small, black tinted, sphere in the middle. A small blue fire flickered inside of the sphere, it moved and swirled within. She looked about shyly, and trotted slowly into the plaza. Rarity rushed over to this pony. "Oh CosmicFire! It's been so long since I have seen you! Please help yourself to whatever you like darling, I've got plenty of things to show you afterwards." A delighted Rarity chirps out. "Oh yes, Rarity... I am quite excited to see you as well." CosmicFire says, a shy smile on her face. Applejack ushers CosmicFire over to a table full of apple flavored treats. "Try some of these sugar cube, you'll love em." Applejack says in her southern accent. "Oh thanks!" CosmicFire says, as she picks out a caramel apple. She tenderly takes a bite, and smiles widely before eating half of one side. "This is delicious! Oh how I've forgotten the delicacy of simple treats." She says, obviously pleased. "Aw shucks, all it takes is a little love and care. Eat whatever ya like, it's a good ol' fashioned party." Applejack says, doing her signature leg crossing. Pinkie Pie bounced around of course, singing illegible songs. Over the next few hours, many treats were eaten, many bonds made, and by the end of it all, CosmicFire was just absolutely ready to pass out. The night wasn't over yet though. Rarity walked a drowsy CosmicFire to the boutique, and as soon as they were inside Rarity just chatted endlessly, unlike herself. "Rarity, if you don't mind, I was hoping to get some sleep soon..." CosmicFire says sleepily. "Oh! Of course! Silly me. Did you book a room somewhere?" Asks Rarity. "No, I haven't yet." CosmicFire responds, looking around the room. "Here darling, we've got a spare bedroom upstairs." The room is a dark blue, with a tan-ish tint to the furniture and bed sheets. There is a single window. CosmicFire bids Rarity good night, and stares out the window dreamily. She walks over to the small bed, and pokes at it with her hoof. Sighing, she walks back to the window and opens it before flying out. She quickly gathers a cloud and brings it back inside the room, with which she stuffs her pillows before laying down. Her night is dreamless, but restful...


End file.
